Various types of child or infant swings are known in the art. Typically, such swings include a support frame, hanger arms pivotably attached to the support frame, and a seat attached to the hanger arms.
It is also known to include a handle on the swing to allow a user to carry the swing. The handle is rigidly attached to the support frame, but the swing seat can sway back-and-forth as the swing is carried, which makes the swing somewhat awkward to move.